1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to optical filters and more specifically to optical filters designed to enhance image formation.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Most sources of light include wavelengths of radiation which are confusing to color image formation. This confusion is often caused by the tendency for the primary color sensors to be stimulated by wavelengths of radiation other than the primary colors of light. In many cases, it is desirable to remove the image-confusing radiation so that an enhanced image is obtained. Such instances include, for example, the illuminations in art galleries, operating rooms and consumer product displays as well as viewing with eyeglasses and goggles. For these applications, the image is typically detected by the human eye. However, it may also be beneficial to have a better quality image formed for other systems which include, for example, remote monitoring using cameras, high definition cameras, film, light amplifying picture tubes (vidicons), charge coupled devices (CCD's), and silicon intensified detectors (SID's).
To achieve an enhanced image, it is usually necessary to the manipulate electromagnetic radiation emitted by the light source with an optical filter. Currently existing optical filters include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,877,797 and 4,826,286 to Thornton, Jr. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,173,808 to Auer, et al.